callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound
.]] The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous new enemy first encountered in Shi No Numa, and in Der Riese. They are deadly dog-like monsters covered in flames that are the mutated version of Samantha's pet dog Fluffy. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually erupt whenever they spawn) every 5 or 6 rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn or explode. They are extremely lethal and must be taken care of as soon as possible. History It is possible they have something to do with Element 115, as they have only appeared on maps that contain it or have contained it. It is also possible they are controlled by a single entity as at the start of a Hellhound round an evil voice says "Fetch me their souls!" (which is supposedly the voice of Dr. Maxis ). On Der Riese, there are a series of radios that can be turned on, two of them have the sounds of dogs in them. One of them is a recording of an experiment on a dog, using one of the experimental teleporters. The people who are experimenting sound German (maybe Nazi Scientists that are experimenting on, and maybe even had started the zombie outbreak). After the experiment, one of the scientists (known only as Doctor Maxis) tells his assistant to open the door, the assistant hesitates, Maxis snaps back to him and the assistant opens the door. The sound of electrical swirls and a Hell Hound can be heard, afterward a little girl can be heard saying "Father, what are you doing with Fluffy?". Maxis replies with "Dammit, Samantha, I told you never to come in here!", shouts to his assistant to remove Samantha from view of the dog. Samantha screams at the sight of her dog (formally known as Fluffy). She says "What is wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!", Before running off. Maxis replies "Come back here Samantha. Stop Her." Maxis runs after her, while saying "Easy, come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently Samantha, we must get out of here" (all through that sentence, the Hellhound seems to have got out of the chamber and is destroying equipment and windows.) Before Maxis and Samantha have a chance to get out of the room, the assistant seems to have locked the door behind him as he came out. Maxis shouts "Edward! What are you doing! Open the door! Edward! Open this door now!". Samantha cries "I'm scared". Maxis says to Edward "Damn you, stay by me Samantha". Then the assistant speaks "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis!" in a voice very similar toDoctor Doctor Richtofen. A teleporter activating seems to be heard before Edward laughs in an evil tone. After that, the message cuts out into static. It is possible that Doctor Richtofen helped create the hellhounds. Supposedly Samantha Maxis had a dog and that that dog had puppies and so on but the one that was giving birth got infected and so did the puppies releasing a outbreak of hellhounds. In one audio clip, "You know she's going to have puppies?" is heard, presumably referring to her dog, Fluffy. It is also possible more tests were continued by Edward, they multiply or that the first teleport test also cloned them. Sometimes it will appear as if a teleporter is being powered up as the dog spawns, possibly stating that the dogs come from the teleporter. They could be able to spawn on Shi No Numa because when some test subjects (Possibly other dogs) disappeared after teleporting they were stuck, and are starting to reappear. Another theory is that Element 115 could have something to do with the teleportation as hellhounds only appear on the maps that are related to the element (Shi No Numa and Der Reise). They also might be intelligent enough to understand what the teleporters in Der Reise (their believed place of origin) do and the flash of lightning and ground shaking might just be the effect of teleporting. Strategies .]] *The best gun for Hellhounds is the Trench gun, as it is always a one hit kill (Depending on range), so at least one person should hold on to one in a group. This has been tested up to and over round 300. The PPSh-41, the Browning M1919, the FG42 and the MG42 are also extremely effective, and can also be used to hold off the Hellhounds indefinitely. The .357 Magnum and the PTRS-41 also work just as well as the Trench Gun, especially in early rounds, although they can be harder to aim at the fast-moving Hellhounds; as for the Double Barreled Shotgun, it works just as well, but frequent reloads make the Trench Gun preferred by most players, as for the Ray Gun, while it always is a one hit kill against the Dogs just like the Trench Gun, using it is quite dangerous as the Hellhounds get close to the player very quickly, causing Splash Damage to kill himself. *Despite the Weapons above are extremely effective against the Hellhounds, a majority of other weapons in the game are extremely ineffective, Semi-automatics, Bolt-action rifles and the starting M1911 pistol are the worst choices for a hell round, because they are simply too weak, have slower rates of fire than an automatic, and have agonizingly slow reload times. The Flame thrower can incinerate entire crowds of hell hounds, but low mobility and cool-down periods prevent it from being a reliable weapon against the hell hounds as the rounds progress. Explosive devices like the M7 Grenade Launcher and the Panzerschreck are quite dangerous to use as Hell hounds get really close in order to attack, and, unless taken out from a distance, splash damage will kill both the player and the hellhound. The 4 other Automatic weapons in the game (StG-44, MP40, Type 100, and M1 Thompson) will take least 1 magazine to kill 1 hell hound by round 20. *If on a Hellround, camping is the best solution, either in pairs or a group of four. Shotguns and MGs are equally effective, while the Ray Gun is quite dangerous to the player's self, as the dogs will often get very close and cause the player to kill himself with the Ray Gun's splash damage, though this is an insignificant flaw and can still be used on a Hellround. Note that the DG-2 should be saved for Zombie rounds instead, as the area effect has little bearing on Hellhounds (although this is nullified by the fact that the player gets a max ammo power-up at the end of the round, so as long as he keeps a full magazine when the max ammo is taken, he can kill the hellhounds effectively with the Wunderwaffe). If the players have an MG or Trench Gun yet in the first Hellhound, knifing them is rather easy (blindly tested, survived) the player will get damaged, but if he continually knifes in a corner, he should survive. *A fairly good camping spot on Shi No Numa is at the first mystery box spawn, just around the corner where the dogs can only come from one direction. *Another good spot is the little island to the left of the Comm Room (if facing the Comm Room) if the Comm Room isn't open, then there will be a good 3–4 seconds between dogs. If all the other rooms are open, there is around 10–30 seconds between each individual dog, giving time to reload, which is especially good if using the Browning M1919 *It is sometimes good to move from one place to another. *The Hellhound picks a random target upon spawning, and will not deviate from that target unless it is downed. Because of this, if someone is standing with people blocking the Hellhound from attacking them, it will simply get stuck. *On solo, there is never more than 10 Hellhounds per round. Because of this, Bouncing Betty's (if all are placed during rounds between dogs and none are destroyed) can be used to complete a whole Hellround. *Dogs will usually not go into the water if they don't have to. the player can use this fact to funnel the Hellhounds. *Another strategy is to have a Submachine Gun (e.g. PPSh-41 ideally) or a Ray Gun, and basically run and jump frequently around and shoot at the Hellhounds. This makes it very hard for the Hellhounds to get the player because one, if he keeps on jumping, it makes it hard for the Hellhounds to line up an attack, and two, if they do attack, they will likely miss since the player has jumped out of the way. Also, when a Hellhound attacks and misses, it will usually stay still for a second before attacking again. the player can use that precious second to his advantage and get an easy kill. *In Der Riese, there are a few good camping spots, the first one is the tunnel near the teleporter at the end of the factory, another good spot is the Catwalk next to the tunnel, both can funnel Hellhounds and Zombies alike. *Another good strategy (only works with at least 3 people) is to back all teammates against a wall with three solid sides and unleash on the Hellhounds with fully auto weapons. *Get out of the starting room as soon as possible, if no doors have been opened, the Hell Hounds are very likely to come at round 5-6. Glitches *Sometimes, when killed, a Hellhound will not fall down as normal, but instead will freeze in the standing position. This can look awkward and cause a problem during particularly intense Hellhound rounds because players might reflexively shoot at a seemingly live Hellhound that is actually dead, wasting ammo. It is also possible for a Hellhound to continue bounding or running after it is killed, thus tricking players even further. (confirmed on PS3, Xbox 360, and PC) *(Shi No Numa) In the 'Warning room' there is a pallet and barrel to the left of the gate, if the player is standing in the correct place next to the pallet and in front of the barrel, the Hellhounds run up to the player and doesn't attack him. This can help, especially if the player needs to reload a large capacity gun, such as the Browning M1919. *(Der Riese) After opening the teleporter room behind the electricity generator, go past the teleporter and into the underground alley. If the player goes in the corner at the end, the Hellhounds will attack the wrong area. Give them enough time and they will figure out where the player is exactly and attack. *(Der Riese) After reaching the first random weapon room, If the player faces the random weapon box and look north-east, then there is a corner. Run and jump into that corner, and the hellhounds will just attack empty space in front of him. However, this doesn't work for hellhounds going round the side, and the other hellhounds will eventually start attacking the player if he gives them time, and then the player will have to just jump back in there. (Xbox 360, unknown if it works on the PS3 or PC) Trivia *It is often thought that the dogs are Fluffy's puppies, because in Der Riese Maxis tells Samantha that she is going to have puppies. Richtofen also says "Poor puppies, they know no better." at the beginning of a Hellhound round. *The Hellhounds are the first and currently only enemies encountered in a Zombie Mode Game that aren't confirmed zombies. *The Hellhounds first appeared in Shi No Numa, and made a return in Der Riese. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some are large and intimidating while others look frail and badly burned. *The Hellhounds appear approximately every five rounds, although they are guaranteed to appear somewhere from rounds 5 to 8 (Reference to this comes from a poster board in Der Riese that has pictures of Hellhounds, and says 'Levels 5-8 must remain) . After Round 8 this becomes a 50/50 chance. Note that if teams complete a Hellround, it cannot happen again for three rounds, at which point it returns to the 50/50 probability. *It takes three hits from a Hellhound to down a player, even if he/she has Jugger-Nog, though in Der Riese it will take 6 hits if the player in question has Jugger-Nog. *Hellhounds have much lower health and are more vulnerable than the zombies of the equivalent round. *The last Hellhound will usually drop a Max Ammo when killed. If no Max Ammo is received, the very first zombie that is killed in the next round will drop it *When looking in the direction of the Comm Room from outside Storage, one will notice a meteor that makes an interesting noise. There is electricity around it, similar to the electricity visible just before a Hellhound spawns, and the surface of the meteor has a texture resembling that of the Hellhound's skin. *When the Hellround begins, an ominous tune, rumbling thunder and a demonic voice saying "Fetch me their souls!" can be heard. Also, the map turns foggy until the last Hellhound is killed. The Hellhounds can be heard howling on Shi No Numa on PS3 as well when the Hellround starts. *Interestingly, the flaming Hellhounds can be killed by the M2 Flamethrower, although it is EXTREMELY ineffective at later levels. *When zombies are knifed with the Bowie Knife, there is a normal slash/stab, just like the normal knife. But for dogs, the player seems to brace the knife in front of them, and the hounds will lunge 'onto '''the knife and get their throat sliced. Or it could be the player stabs when the dogs leap at them. *Hellhounds that aren't on fire don't explode after they are killed. *Hellhounds will attack certain players and don't switch between targets until the one they're after is downed. (Note: Once the downed person is saved, the hellhound will return to their old target) *The demonic voice at the start of a Hellround is possibly Dr. Maxis or his daughter, Samantha. *As the Hellhounds are faster than zombies, the zombies can down/kill players in two hits, but the Hellhounds can do this in three, rendering the Hellhounds and zombies equally lethal. *In Der Riese, Hellhounds spawn without fire. They limp around until they find their target. When they find their target, the Hellhound will ignite and start running. *The Bowie Knife is excellent at fighting off hellhounds, especially on the earlier rounds as one slash can kill a hound up until the 3rd batch of hounds (and even after that it is always a 2-hit kill) *It is quite possible that the dogs are Hyenas, considering that on the chalkboards the player can find the word hyena, and that on the posterboard there is a map of Africa. *Occasionally when a Hellhound is killed, a girl's scream can be heard, possibly Samantha's. *In Der Riese, if a player shoots at them they will lock on to the player that shot at them regardless of the distance. * In Der Riese, there is a door with a warning sign and a Hellhound head nailed to it. Inside on the floor there is a lot of blood; this is possibly where Dr. Ludwig Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, met their demise. * Samantha may be the reason why the Hellhounds attack the players. She may send them to kill Richtofen since he locked her and Dr. Maxis in a room with a Hellhound, causing them to die. * If the player does the glitch on Vendetta to get the Flammenwerfer 35, go on the second window and let the patrol go past, burn the dog. When its dead, it resembles a hellhound. * When playing on "Shi No Numa" and "Der Riese" and on single player, when the hellhounds appear they will only appear in pairs (2 at a time). If one is killed, another will appear but the original will stay. If the player kills both, two new dogs will respawn, but only two. This will happen until the end of the round and in every hellhound round regardless of the level. *Unlike Zombies, Monkey Bombs do not affect the hellhounds, but it will kill them. Quotes *''Four legged freak-sacks! Just more s*** to blow up! - Tank Dempsey *''Ahh... S***!... Here come the dogs!'' - Tank Dempsey *''The Devil's Dogs, no match for the U.S Marines!'' - Tank Dempsey *''Man's best friend? I don't think so!'' - Tank Dempsey *''I hear some angry f*****g dogs!'' - Nikolai Belinski *''The air hangs heavy with stench of dog s***!'' - Nikolai Belinski *''Oh man, it's another f*****g dog show. - Nikolai Belinski *''A storm approaches - ''Takeo Masaki *''The spirits are toying with us! - Takeo Masaki *''Die! You diseased dog!'' - Takeo Masaki *''My flesh will not be consumed!'' - Takeo Masaki *''Fluffy? Is that you?'' - Doctor Richtofen *''Poor puppies, zey know no better.'' - Doctor Richtofen *''I do not like killing dogs. - Doctor Richtofen *''Something is coming through! - Doctor Richtofen *''Ze vorlds, zey break in two!'' Doctor Richtofen *''Fetch me their souls!'' (repetitive) Demonic Announcer *''When I find your master I'm kicking his a**! - ''Tank Dempsey *''Those don't sound like freakbags!- ''Tank Dempsey *Shouldn't those have a leash?- Tank Dempsey *''Here puppies! Got something for ya!- ''Tank Dempsey Appearances *Shi No Numa *Der Riese Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese